


Grammar in Recipes

by Starla-Nell (Princess_Nell)



Series: Purple Cake Fluff [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky really doesn't want to listen to Sam, Fluff, M/M, grammatical fussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Nell/pseuds/Starla-Nell
Summary: Bucky finds the perfect recipe. Unfortunately, it's confusing.





	Grammar in Recipes

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally not going to be part of this mess, but it ended up? a little? funny? and I couldn't quite not share. 
> 
> They’re discussing "Vanilla Purple Cake with Lemon Buttercream" on the Sweet and Savory Meals website.  
> https://sweetandsavorymeals.com/vanilla-purple-cake-with-lemon-buttercream/

“No, if you’re supposed to do _both_ , it would have the word _then_ in there.” Bucky reads Step 2, adding the requisite word. “ ‘Line a half sheet pan with parchment paper, _then_ spray with baking spray or grease with butter and dust the pan with a little flour, tapping out the excess.’ Which it doesn’t say. So it’s a choice.”

Sam folds his arms and gives his trademark frown. “If it was supposed to be a choice, there would have been an Oxford comma in there.”

“The fuck is an Oxford comma?” Bucky demands.

“Hart’s rules for lists,” chimes in Steve from the couch. “This comma, that comma, and the other thing.”  

“When did you” —?

“The Oxford comma _may_ have come up in conversation with Sam before,” Steve admits.

“I may not have been _listening_ that hard in Language class,” Bucky says, looking at the recipe. His eyes catch on Step 3. “Wait! ‘Flour, baking powder and salt.’ No comma after powder! This recipe doesn’t use your commas, Sam!”

“Really?!?” Steve jumps to his feet, sitting down again at a quelling look from Sam. “Well. Then. That recipe is. Just wrong. Very, very wrong.”

Sam gets this sappy smile, which is the only reason Bucky puts up with the guy. That and the return smirk from Steve.

Doesn’t mean he has to let the guy sabotage his cake.

“This recipe doesn’t use Oxford commas _and_ didn’t use ‘then.’ I’m just using parchment paper.”

“Okay, so the recipe wasn’t written with a lot of precision. Just trust me. Spray the parchment.” Sam sets the baking spray on the counter with a little more force than necessary.

“I’ll take it under advisement,” Bucky says. Steve snorts from the couch, flipping through Sam’s stack of holiday movies.

“Right,” Sam says, returning to the couch. “I’ll just be over here while your cake burns or whatever happens when you don’t listen to Grammy.”


End file.
